


[ART & POEMS] Potter's Poetry

by phoenixacid, Writcraft



Series: Phoenixacid's H/D Fanarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Digital Art, H/D Book Fair 2013, Humor, M/M, Poet Harry Potter, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: After finding himself on the receiving end of the infamous Sonnets of a Sorcerer curse, Harry Potter decided to draw on his experiences and produce ‘Potter’s Poetry’, a selection of poems which have absolutely no discernible theme which ties them together. Click on the link provided below to view an exclusive excerpt of 'Potter's Poetry' courtesy of D.A. Malfoy Publishing. To purchase the full copy, send us a mail order by owl, or visit Flourish and Blotts or any other Wizarding bookstores near you!





	[ART & POEMS] Potter's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> For [Prompt #3](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/53131.html).
> 
> Phoenixacid: I had tremendous fun creating this booklet and illustrating Writcraft's poems - I hope the end result won't disappoint! Thank you, modly ones, for helping me look them over. Please enjoy! ♥ 
> 
> Writcraft: Additional credits, in the order of Harry’s poems, go to Jenny Joseph (Warning), Edgar Allan Poe (The Raven), Edward Lear (The Owl and the Pussy-cat), Allan Ahlberg (Please Mrs. Butler) and William Blake (The Tyger) with sincere apologies for butchering their craft. Harry made me do it.

  
A rebloggable Tumblr entry can be [found here](http://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/86957948688/potters-poetry-harrydraco-pg-after-finding).

A .pdf booklet containing the sample pages of Potter's Poetry is [available for download here](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0Bxvsu66iDUbEd3dSOXpCVFBiUnc). :)

**Author's Note:**

> For the H/D Book Fair 2013. Original entry can be found at LJ at [this link](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/63137.html).


End file.
